


Dangerous game

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Investigating, Pregnancy, Reporter!Iris, barry is an amazing husband, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Maybe going undercover at nine months pregnancy wasn’t a good idea after all





	Dangerous game

Iris turns in the bed uncomfortably. Baby Nora has kept her up all night. She feels Barry move beside her. She squeezes her eyes closed so she can go back to sleep but her body won’t let her.

 

Iris slowly sits up and she sees Barry smiling at her from where he lays. “Good morning.” He sits up and kisses her. She groans. “Your child kept me up and wouldn’t let me sleep.” She groans. Barry laughs.

 

Later on, Barry is getting ready for work while Iris looks at her calendar. Iris had gotten a tip about one of a Central City’s biggest drug ring which was run by Martin arkoba.

 

She was excited and nervous for the interview. Iris was mostly nervous because Barry really didn’t like the fact that she was nine months pregnant and working. Iris gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom to get ready. Barry smiles at her and kisses her forehead.

 

Iris is putting on her makeup when Barry asks her the question she’s been dreading. She freezes for a second, not long enough for Barry to notice. She thinks quick and comes up with something. “I’m just going to be at my office finishing up some articles.” She says. Barry smiles.

 

“I hope you have a good day.” He says. He kneels down and pulls her shirt up a little. “Goodbye my little one.” He says and presses a kiss to her stomach. Iris rolls her eyes but she can’t help but feel so happy that her husband was so in love with their unborn child.

 

Once he leaves the room, Iris scrolls to the directions that her snitch gave her. She opened up her maps app and groaned. The destination was in a particularly shady part of town. She’d been there before. The men there had made her skin crawl with the looks they gave her and how their eyes followed her as she walked down the side walk.

 

She shakes her head. She needed to be focused for this exposé. She puts on some comfortable clothes. Iris groans as she feels a sudden pain in her lower abdomen. She’s worried for a second but she remembers that pains like this were normal at the end of pregnancy and Nora was due for two more weeks.

 

-

-

-

 

Iris climbs into her car and puts on her seatbelt. She smiles and takes a second. She told Barry she was pregnant in here. They had been making out and Iris couldn’t hold it in any longer. He hugged her so tight and well that was not something she’d forget, especially how they celebrated afterwards.

 

Iris comes back to the present and starts the car and starts driving. Along the way, Iris feels the sharp pain in her abdomen twice. She starts to grow concerned but keeps on driving. Pregnancy isn’t going to stop her from exposing the drug underworld.

 

Iris parks in an alley. She pulls out her notepad and looks at the note she wrote. I will be looking for a man, 6’4, muscular, blind in one eye, pale skin with tattoos on both arms. She gets out of the car and pulls the hood of her hoodie over her head.

 

-

-

-

 

Iris gets to the lamp post where’s she supposed to meet her snitch. She knew his name was Andes, which was what he called himself. He had been reluctant to help her at first because of how pregnant she was.

 

Iris would go undercover as Katrina Lockson, a woman who wanted to serve as a bodyguard to Martin Arkoba. Finally Andes carefully comes up beside her. He slips her a piece of paper and she reads it. Arkoba is suspicious of a mole in his ranks. I have to be very careful so I will have to blindfold you while we drive to to where we are but I will tell you what it’s called. Iris looks at him and he looks back apologetically. She nods. Andes looks around and puts the blindfold on Iris.

 

 

-

-

-

 

Andes helps her into the car. “So how long is it going to take to get there?” Iris fixes her blindfold. “Five to ten minutes. The place locally known as the Dragon’s den but it’s located in the bottom floor of St. Clarice’s cathedral.” He says. “Thank you.” Iris mentally takes note and reminds herself to write it in her notes later.

 

Iris and Andes arrive in the amount of time that Andes said they would. She takes her blind fold off and writes down the location in her note pad. She takes out her phone and presses record and hides it so Arkoba won’t be able to see it.

 

A strong pungent smell hits Iris as the elevator opens. Many tough looking men are milking around, some buying drugs, others making, and some watching over. All of them sport some kind of wound or tattoo. There were some women too.

 

“This was.” Andes says. He leads her down a corridor and at the end, two buff men guard a door. “Need to talk to boss.” Andes says. They nod but they look at Iris suspiciously. “Who’s she?” One asks. “This is Katrina. She’s hear about becoming a bodyguard.” The other man snorts. They open the door to the room.

 

Martin Arkoba sits at a desk talking to a tall, young woman. He sees Iris and Andres and waves the girl off. The girl smiles and leaves the room quickly. “Andres.” Arkoba growls.

 

Andres looks nervous. “Nice to see you. Who is this?” Arkoba asks. Andres speaks up quickly. “This is Katrina. She wants to work as your body guard.” He says. Arkoba looks her up and down. Iris’ skin crawls.

 

“You’re pregnant. How would you defend me while you’re pregnant?” He growls. Iris walks up to him. “When I was five months pregnant, I took down a meta had that had ice powers.” She says. Arkoba narrows his eyes.

 

“You look really familiar.” He says after a few minutes of watching her. Before Iris can answer, a sharp pain flies through her abdomen. Iris does whatever she can to not make a sound.

 

“Come with me.” She says. The pain in her abdomen comes once again as she follows Arkoba out of the door. Iris realizes something. She’s gone into labor.

 

-

-

-

 

Ok so maybe going undercover at nine months pregnant wasn’t a good idea. Iris follows Arkoba down the corridor and into a room close to the exit. He closes the door and then shoves Iris against it.

 

“I know you are actually Iris West Allen.” Arkoba hisses close to her face. Iris freezes. How could he have known. “Andres was working for me this entire time.” He answers a question she has.

 

Iris weighs her options. She could either sweet talk Arkoba or fight her way out. She chooses the latter. Iris swings her leg and kicks Arkoba in the testicular area. Iris slings the door open and runs through the entrance of the hide out. “Get her!” Arkoba screams.

 

Iris runs clumsily down the side walk. She hears and sees gunshots flying past her. Suddenly pain flies through her abdomen, it nearly makes her stop but she continues running.Iris suddenly feels white hot pain in her shoulder. She lets out a cry but has to continue running.

 

Finally she manages to lose her pursuers. She hides so she might not be seen from anyone else. She flops onto her knees. She holds her shoulder and it stings badly. She feels it and looks back down at her hand. Blood covers it.

 

She struggled to reach her phone before a tremendous contraction hits her. She grips the ground. Suddenly she feels something wetland her thighs. She groans. Her water has broken. She grabs her gigantic stomach and crumples to her side.

 

The pain from the wound and the contractions have begun to deaden her senses. She weakly grasps her phone and taps the panic button. Another large contraction hits and she blacks out.

 

-

-

-

 

Barry and Cisco jump up at once when they get Iris’ panic notification. “It says she’s on Robinson.” Cisco says. Barry nods and they both suit up. Cisco opens up a portal for them and they jump through it.

 

Barry sees Iris on the ground immediately when the portal opens. He’s at her side immediately. “Iris!” Barry screams. He takes her in his arms. His heart freezes when he sees the blood pool on the ground from her shoulder. “Someone shot her.” He growls at Cisco. Suddenly Iris gasps.

 

She looks at him with half lidded eyes. Tears come to Barry’s eyes and he smiles down at her. “You’re ok.” He says. Suddenly a cry of pain comes from her and Iris grips his hand. “C-Contractions f-for t-the last f-few h-hours.” She groans. Barry freezes.

 

Iris is unconscious again and he can’t ask her any questions. “We need to get her to the hospital!” Cisco Says. Barry nods and picks her up in his arms. Cisco opens into his portal and immediately their at the hospital. “Help! We need some help! Barry yells, panicked. Barry leaves Iris with the doctors.

 

Barry barges through the door. He goes over to the front desk and tells the person who she is. The doctor meets him within minutes. “We’re gonna need to do a c - section.” The doctor tells him.

 

Barry’s heart falls. He had hoped that he and Iris would have a natural birth. “Why do y’all have to do a C-section?” He asks. “A natural birth would put too much damage on her body that’s already there.” The doctor answers. Barry swallows and nods. “Can I be in the room with her?” The doctor smiles and nods. “Follow me.”

 

-

-

-

 

Iris is curious of two things as she wakes up. Why she can’t feel her legs and who is touching her hair. She groans and hears a chuckle. Her eyes open and she sees Barry smiling down at her. She manages a week smile.

 

Barry takes her hand in his. “How’re you feeling?” He smiles. “Like crap. Why can’t I feel my legs?” She begins to panic. Barry looks at her sadly. “They had to do a C-Section. You were too wounded to do it naturally.” He said.

 

Iris feels so much guilt. “Barry I’m sorry.” A tear slides down her cheek. “Don’t apologize. I get why you did it but please don’t do it again. I can’t lose you.” He presses a kiss to her hand and rests his forehead against hers. “Where’s our daughter?” Iris asks. Barry pulls back and smiles.

 

He stands up and brings over a small bundle, their daughter. Iris’ breath is taken away. Nora is so beautiful. She looks so much like the both of them. Iris can’t believe it. “She’s perfect.” Iris is starstruck. Barry kisses the side of her head.

 

Hours later and family members have come and gone. Iris had fed her and Barry had changed her first diaper. Now their laying beside each other, just staring into each other’s eyes and holding their beautiful little girl. “I love you.” Barry says. Iris kisses him. “I love you.”


End file.
